The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle door assembly, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for attaching garnishes and trim panels to a vehicle door assembly.
A vehicle can include one or more door assemblies that can permit ingress/egress to/from a vehicle interior or storage area. Some vehicle door assemblies can include a windowpane that can be fixed in place or movable between open and closed positions. These door assemblies can include a door sash that surrounds the window, or they can be sash-less. The door assemblies can include aesthetically enhanced panels and garnishes that are connected to the inner door panel. These panels can be formed from plastic, metal, leather, wood, etc., or any combination thereof. The door assemblies can include an exterior styling feature that defines a boundary between the bottom of the closed windowpane and the exterior door panel. The top of the door lining typically follows this styling feature so that the door lining does not extend into an area that is exposed by or covered by the windowpane.